Covergirl
by Chronophobe
Summary: Yea, so, first fanfic. But anyhow. Ino and Sakura are going out, but in secret. The only others who know are Sasuke and Naruto Who are alos dating. In public, however, Ino and Naruto are madly in love, and Sasuke has finally given in to Sakura's pleas.
1. Chapter 1

**Covergirl**

**By: **Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary:** Ino and Sakura are going out. The only people who know are Sasuke and Naruto. They are dating as well. But in public, Ino and Naruto are madly in love and Sasuke has finally given into Sakura's pleas.

**Authors note: **Well. First time's the charm, right? Erm... wait, or was that third? -sigh- Whatever. Read it. Like it. Hate it. Either way, review. I need know what I've got wrong.

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was September 23.

Ino's birthday. Sakura was frantic, "What do I get her! What. Do. I. Get. Her!" was all Naruto had heard from his pink-haired friend all day. Naruto simply shrugged, holding up a yellow bag. He had gotten her a blue and orange ribbon for her hair. Not a big gift, but Naruto thought so, (He had to go without Ramen for a whole two days!). Sakura just whimpered, attempting to pull off a "puppy-dog eyes" sort of look. She failed. Horribly.

Naruto just looked at her and flashed a smile.

"She's **your **girlfriend. You figure it out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto strode into the ramen shop, right arm wrapped securely around Ino's waist. Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind them, Sakura holding onto her escort's sleeve.

"Yea, the usual table." Naruto smiled, nodding to the young server, "Thanks." The group followed the girl to a table by the window, and Ino slipped out of Naruto's arm, sitting next to Sakura. Naruto just grinned, pulling Sasuke by the hand into the booth opposite from them. Naruto couldn't help laughing as Sasuke almost blushed and Sakura looked around to make sure no one had seen the skin contact.

"I can't believe you Naruto!" Sakura was beginning to blush and Ino was just aggravated. "Naruto-kun. Some day, you're going to grab Sasuke-chan's ass, and some one will see." Ino gave him a very "dame desu nee" look and took up her menu, trying to decide what she wanted. Naruto laughed again, tossing a yellow bag at Ino.

"Here, my _girlfriend._ I got you a blue and yellow hair ribbon." Ino just rolled her eyes, pulling out a length of silk clothe, feeling it with her fingers. "Oh, Naruto-kun! It's lovely! Thank you!" Ino smiled, pulling her ribbon back into her hair. She looked at Sakura, beaming, "How does it look?" Sakura just smiled, handing her a blue and red wrapped box. Ino took it, looking at it carefully, before pulling off the outer paper to reveal a simple cardboard box, which Ino removed the lid to. Ino's eyes lit up, and she tackled Sakura.

"Ohmigod! Sakura! Where? Where did you get this?"

Sakura just shook her head, laughing and attempting to sit up. Naruto drew a blank, leaning over the table to look into the box. '_What in the hell could be so great, she'd attack Sakura in a hug?'_. Naruto just stared, at the silky black mesh, crumpled into a box with a furry boa thing on top.

"Sakura-chan, you got her… sewing materials?" Naruto sat back down, rather confused by Sakura's gift. Sasuke, however, answered before the girl got a chance to open her mouth.

"No, dobe. It's lingerie." Sasuke was rather stoic in his answer, and handed Ino a black box. Ino calmed down, and smiling, opened the box.

Ino nearly choked on her spit.

"Condoms! What in the hell could I use condoms for!" Ino was blushing madly, while at the same time, seething with rage over Sasuke's gift. Sasuke just smirked, arms folded across his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, so. It's hella short. I know. But I'm rather tired, and I want to know if it's even any good before I put my heart into it. Maybe review? Constructive critisism welcomed, if not wanted.

Thanks, for even reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Covergirl**

**By: **Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary:** Ino and Sakura are going out. The only people who know are Sasuke and Naruto. They are dating as well. But in public, Ino and Naruto are madly in love and Sasuke has finally given into Sakura's pleas.

**Authors note: **Okay, so I got one review! That makes me feel good enough to write more. –cries- Aren't I pitiful? Oh well.

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

"So where're you guys headed?" Ino looked to Sasuke and Naruto, holding the blonde's hand. It was almost 11:00pm, and the streets of Konoha Village were deserted.

Naruto smiled, winking at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. "To my place; why?"

Sasuke interrupted; "I think you mean Kakashi's place."

It was true, Naruto did live Kakashi, and with Iruka for that matter, but why Sasuke had to bring that up confused Naruto.

"Whatever. But you girls want to stay over? I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind. And it's not as if they'll notice anyhow…" Naruto looked up to their apartment building. It was a moss green sort of color, and had dingy little windows. It wasn't much, but to Naruto, it was everything.

"Sure!" Sakura said, happy to see her old sensei. The pink haired girl looked over to her female companion, "You want to, right? 'Cuz if you don't…" she trailed off, moving closer to Sasuke as the wind picked up. Ino nodded, holding her yellow bag and dreaded black box closer to her.

"Wait," Sakura looked at Ino, "We need stuff to wear. I can't just wear something of Naruto's…"

"Don't worry. Ino has some pajamas' in my room. And you can wear Sasuke's clothes!" Sasuke glared at the boy. _'What right did he have to offer my clothing to her?' _ But Naruto just grinned, pulling Ino by the hand into the apartment building, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the cold. Sasuke shrugged, walking to the door and going inside, Sakura tagging along behind him, attached to his sleeve. Naruto laughed, looking down at them from the stairs.  
"What so funny Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked at him, noting the way Ino looked at her.

"Oh nothing. C'mon! It's getting cold and Kakashi will be mad if we're loud!" Naruto took Ino's hand again, hurrying up the stairs.

"Loud!" Sakura yelled up, "You're the loudest of us all!" She ran up the stairs, trying to catch up, and Sasuke mounted the stairs at his own leisure.

Kakashi looked at them all from the doorway. "You're all rather loud, Sakura-chan; and late." He gave Naruto a chastising look and turned to Ino.

"Good evening Ino. Happy birthday." He wasn't too enthusiastic, and nodded, going back inside to continue his reading of Ichya Ichya Paradise. Iruka glanced at them from the couch.

"It's about time! Its 11:30pm you know. I thought I told you 10:00pm was curfew." He was lighthearted, but still made his point.

"Aw, c'mon Iruka! It's Friday night! And it's Ino's birthday. Let it go, just this once?" Naruto whined, walking into their dwelling. Iruka sighed, getting up.

"Fine. Just this once. But just for Ino-chan." He smiled wearily, ruffling Naruto's hair.  
"Be good. And don't make too much noise, kay? There are extra blankets in the closet." With that he disappeared, along with Kakashi, into their room.

"'Don't make too much noise'? What is that supposed to mean?" Ino looked at Naruto, who just smiled and shrugged.

Sakura walked in, and sighed, having run up the stairs. Ino looked over at her, and smiled. She was so pretty, with the light dancing across her face.

"What are we gunna do then?" Sakura pushed a bang out of her face, and went to go stand with Ino. Sasuke strode in, the door shutting behind him. He drew a blank, turning to look over Naruto, mainly out of habit.

"Oi!" Naruto's voice broke into his thoughts, "No dirty thoughts, Sasuke!" Naruto blushed despite himself, and turned, pouting. Ino just giggled, and Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, you're horny already?" Sasuke looked at her, blinking.

"No. And **if **that were any of your business… you would have known that." He walked past them, opening the closet to pull out a blank blanket. He threw it onto the couch, landing on top of it himself a few moments later. Naruto watched him for a bit, and then turned to the females.

"Oh, lemme get you guys something to wear, ne?" He left for his room. Sakura sat down in a chair, Ino still standing.

"So…." Sakura looked around, fidgeting in her seat. Sasuke opened one eye, looking at the two.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"What do we do? I- uh, what do you guys do when you're over here?" She shivered, _'Damn, it's cold in here. Why do Iruka and Kakashi keep it like this?'_ Naruto seemed to have noticed, as he was coming back, and threw a sweater at her.

"Oof! Naruto! Why'd you have to throw it?" Sakura looked over the large sweater. It was orange. Go figure.

"Oh waa, Sakura. Put it on. It gets cold here." He walked over, handing Ino a sweater as well, this one moss green. She took it, pulling the clothes over her head.

"Thanks." Was all Ino said. She looked at Sasuke, who seemed to have… fallen asleep?

She motioned to him, questioning Naruto. "He okay?" Naruto laughed, going over to sit in said shinobi's lap. Sasuke's eye jerked open, looking at the heavy object now sitting on him.

"Naruto? What _are_ you doing?" Sasuke moved to sit up, and Naruto repositioned himself to sit properly. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder at Ino and Sakura, who had both made their way to the floor and were now curled up in each other.

"You two are sleeping there, then?"

Ino nodded, nestling her head in Sakura's neck. Sasuke got up, Naruto falling to the floor with a thump.  
"Itaaaaiii!" Naruto rubbed his pained ass and looked up at Sasuke. "What the hell was that for?"  
"They need a blanket." Sasuke tossed the black blanket he had been laying in at Ino and Sakura, who gladly took it and wrapped it around themselves.

"Oh, what a time to actually **care!**" Naruto exclaimed. He got up, and walked slowly over to the closet, getting another blanket out.

"Come to bed, dobe." Sasuke sat down on the couch, and Naruto glared at him.

"Dobe? Dobe! Again with the insults!" Naruto chucked the blanket at Sasuke and hoped over the couch, landing comfortably in his boyfriends lap. He sighed, closing his eyes and curled up into Sasuke's arms.

"Night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! So! Let's all clap! I actually wrote a second chapter!

-dead silence-

_Oh thanks,_ Kish!

-has begun to talk to herself-

Well, anyhow. Yea. So... -blinkblink- Yea. That was an uneventful chapter.

I don't know!

I'm just writing as I go. I have absolutly no plot or plan of action.

Let's just go with the flow!

-dies-

Owari!


	3. Chapter 3

Covergirl

By: Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary:** Ino and Sakura are going out. The only people who know are Sasuke and Naruto. They are dating as well. But in public, Ino and Naruto are madly in love and Sasuke has finally given into Sakura's pleas.

**Authors note**: O.m.p. More reviews. I feel so loved! –Goes crazy- And the French person… -blink- That's new. So I assume you can read English… but, yea. Anyhow. Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know I don't suck complete ass!

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke's eyes flew open with a jolt and he gasped, taking in air. He looked around quickly; making sure everyone was still asleep. They were; Sakura had found her way into Ino's lap, and had curled up on it and Naruto was sleeping, curled in betweens the dark-haired boys legs. Sasuke sighed, calming down. He had another dream… a memory… a _nightmare_ about Itachi. He shook his head, trying to get the flashing images out of his head. Once they were gone, Sasuke allowed himself the pleasure of petting Naruto's soft hair. He soon drifted off, and the rest of the night was left uneventful.

"CHIKOKU DESU!" Kakashi bellowed. Naruto screamed, falling off the couch. Sasuke simply glowered at Kakashi, and Sakura and Ino slept right through it.

"CHIKOKU DESU! What the hell am I late for!" Naruto yelled at the older shinobi, and got back up. Sasuke watched him, and sat back up so Naruto could sit.  
"I dunno… just thought it would be a fun way to wake you up." Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few moments before leaving. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Stupid bastard. Waking me up like that…" Naruto continued to curse him under his breath before Iruka came in.

Good morning Naruto, Sasuke. I see Kakashi's said hello." Iruka smiled, looking over at the girls. "I see they slept through it… interesting. Naruto usually sleeps through everything." Iruka shook his head and left. "Oh yes, there's some toast in the kitchen."

"Mmkay." Naruto called.

"How are you?"

"what?" Naruto looked over at the boy next to him.

"I said, how are you?"  
"Whoa… that's a first. Uhm… Good! But you know, I don't think I want toast… I think some R-"  
"Ramen, yes I figured you would want that."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Yea, that'd be good." Sasuke nodded, pleased to find Naruto in a good mood. He sighed, putting his arms around the fox.  
Naruto seemed to freeze for a moment, and the relaxed in his hold.   
"Sasuke?"  
"Yes?"

"I love you."  
"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omp. I know! It's so freaking short! But I am going brain-dead, I have to shower, and I wanted some fluffiness. Yay for Fluffy! –claps hands- Uh… Ehem. I'll end up putting a new one up some time today or tomorrow… Damn, I have way too much time on my hands If I can update everyday. –sighs- Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Covergirl

By: Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary:** Ino and Sakura are going out. The only people who know are Sasuke and Naruto. They are dating as well. But in public, Ino and Naruto are madly in love and Sasuke has finally given into Sakura's pleas.

**Authors note**: Yea. I hope this one is a bit longer. –Sweat drop-

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

Ino groaned, and tried to turn over, only to be stopped by something large sitting on her. She opened a sleepy eye, to see what it was.

"Sa...Sakura? What… What are you…? Where are we?" She groaned, pushing the pink-haired girl off of her, and looked around. Sasuke was asleep; his head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto was eating some ramen. Naruto looked up at her and slurped the rest of the noodle before smiling.

"Morning Ino. Sleep well?" He looked over to Sasuke and then back at Ino.

"Mhm. When… did?" She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. "Why're we at Kakashi's place?"

"My place too, and I invited you over. Don't you remember?" Naruto took up another mouthful of ramen.

"No, but I suppose I will later…" She yawned, and looked down at Sakura, and reached down to poke her eye. Sakura twitched, and moved her hand to her face.

"Ino, that's not very nice." Kakashi stood in the doorway, Ichya Ichya Paradise in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've been reading that book since I met you 6 years ago. Aren't you ever going to finish it?" Ino asked.

Kakashi just blinked, and looked down at the orange thing. "Yea, I guess I have… hm. I wonder if that means anything." Naruto just rolled his eyes, and turning to Sasuke, shook him by the shoulders.

"Waaaaakkke uuuuuup." Naruto whined, and Sasuke groaned, opening his eyes.

"Fine…" He pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked around. Ino looked rather sleepy, but awake, and Naruto seemed well adjusted.

"What time is it?" the Uchiha asked.

"Uhm…around 9:45am. Why?" Naruto continued to eat his ramen.

"No reason." Sasuke got up, and brushed his clothing off, for little apparent reason, and walked to the bathroom.

Iruka sat in his room, well, _their_ room, drinking his tea and watching the city wake. It was a strange sight, really. An old sort of dingy town nestled in a forest and some mountains far away. The shop keepers began to turn on their lights, and open their stands. The Ramen Shop, which he visited regularly with Naruto, already had a few customers, mostly young children, grabbing something to eat before heading off to the Academy.

"I miss them." Iruka turned to look at the voice, and saw Kakashi.

"Yea… I do too. But, we've got other things we have to do." A year and a half ago, Kakashi and Iruka had been told they were to stop teaching. At first, Kakashi couldn't have been happier. Finally, he'd be able to relax. But after a month or so, reality had set in. He would miss seeing his students; the former ones, and the ones to come. At that point, he began visiting Obito's grave two or three times a day, and contact with other humans diminished. After one exceptionally long bout of absence, Iruka came to find him, and was surprised to see Kakashi with his back to the grave marker, asleep.

_"Kakashi?"_

"_Kakashi! What are you doing?" _

_"Waiting."_

_"Waiting? For what?"_

_"To join them… to join my comrades."_

The words rang in Iruka's mind for a moment, and he looked at Kakashi.

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we started living together?"

"Yea. Right after we… we got dismissed. You took me to your place." Kakashi laughed, "I remember Naruto freaking out when he found me on the couch."

_Iruka had taken Kakashi home that night, worried he may get sick, or die…_

_Iruka had let him sleep on the couch, even though he would have preferred to sleep with him in his own bed. Kakashi had refused. _

"_I don't want Naruto to think there is anything more than friendship between us."_

_But, it had been obvious, so painstakingly obvious, to the rest of the Village, that they were more than "comrades". There was just something about the two, when they were together, that told so much more. They thought they hid it well, that it was their little secret, but in reality, the only secret was that they didn't know everyone knew._

_But after Kakshi moved in with Iruka, with Naruto as well, because Iruka didn't want the blonde to die from cancer, (ramen), the two jonin thought they had let the secret loose. It didn't matter though, not anymore, if they were thrown out of the village. They both had so little to cling to in Konoha, they had nothing to loose. _

_But life continued on not taking any notice to them, because nothing had changed. _

Sasuke returned from the bathroom five minutes later, hair wet from a shower.

"Aww… why didn't you tell me you were going to shower? I coulda gone with yoooou." Naruto whined, again.

"For that reason exactly." Was all Sasuke told him. "Anyhow, we would have taken too long, and you have class today." Naruto blinked, staring wide-eyed at him.

"I DO!" Sasuke nodded, letting a smirk cross his face.

"FUCK!" Naruto jumped up, running too check the clock. It was 9:55am. He had five minutes. Five minutes to shower, to get dressed, to get down to his class. He ran into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower, not taking notice of his clothing.

"Sasuke?" Ino said.

"Yea?"

"That clock's 30 minutes fast."

"I know."

The cold water drenched Naruto, and his orange pants clung to him, the white shirt sagging from the jet of the water. He scrubbed his hair with the soap, and turned off the water, stripping and leaving his clothing in the tub. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist just as he stepped out of the bathroom, and ran into his room, pulling out a large green vest and a dark blue shirt/pants combo. Pulling on his boxers, and then his pants, he glanced out the window. He stopped buttoning his pants. There was a kid. Staring at him.

"OHMIFUCK!" Naruto yelled, "THERES A KID PERVERT!" he ran to his window, pulling a shade over it. Ino yelled from the other room,

"A WHAT?"

"A KID. A PERVERT KID. HE WAS WATCHING ME DRESS!" Naruto continued to dress, not bothering with the bandages he was supposed to have around his ankles. He listened as Ino, and Sakura, (who was apparently awake now) began to laugh.

"WELL IS HE HOT, AT LEAST?" Sakura yelled. Naruto blushed, and walked- well, hopped back out to the living room, pulling a shoe on.

"HE WAS A LITTLE KID! You pervert!"

Sakura and Ino just laughed harder, and Naruto blushed some more.

"It's 10:05, Naruto." Sasuke said casually.

"Aw, Damnit! I'm late!" Naruto pulled on his shoe at last, and, with a quick goodbye kiss stolen from Sasuke, flew out the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Do you _like _tormenting Naruto?"

"It's what I live for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sighs- Okay. I finally got that finished. –Claps hands- Yay!

Well, I was going to do a teaser scene with Naruto, but if you people are smart, you should be able to figure out what he's doing. (Note the outfit maybe?)

Or maybe I just completely screwed that scene up and no one has any Idea what I'm talking about. –Sweat drop- Either way, I had fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Covergirl

By: Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary:** Ino and Sakura are going out. The only people who know are Sasuke and Naruto. They are dating as well. But in public, Ino and Naruto are madly in love and Sasuke has finally given into Sakura's pleas.

**Authors note**: You asked for InoxSakura, so I'll try, but I make no promises.

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto ran as quickly as he could. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late and they will yell at me. _He rushed past a group of first-years, and one of them squealed, her skirt fluttering up in the wind. Naruto turned, nearly hitting a tree, and jumped over a rock, flipping to land in front of a group of six students and Hinata.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-sensei." A young girl muttered. She stepped out of his way with a blush, and hid behind Hinata.

"Oh, Hey Hinata! How's it going?" Naruto brushed his unruly mass of hair from his eyes, and looked over at the soft-spoken woman near him.

Hinata was dressed in a black top, red seams running around it. She had matching black pants and her Hitai headband around her neck. On her back she bore the kanji for "love". The same kanji tattooed to a certain Missing-nins forehead.

"Ohaiyoo, Naruto-sensei." Hinata looked down at the girl clutching her shirt, and softly pulled her away. "Ne, Hakumei-chan, don't be rude! Say hello to Naruto-sensei." Hinata smiled up at Naruto quickly, and pushed the young shinobi in front of her.

"H-hello, Naruto-sensei…" The girl blushed madly, and stared down at her fingers, which she had together at a point, reminding Naruto of a girl, he once knew.

"Hi!" Naruto yelled the greeting and the girl nearly jumped out of her shoes.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei! Not so loud. They are only five and six years old!" Hinata blushed in spite of herself and looked to the five other children huddled around her.

"Sorry Hinata, I forgot…" Naruto flashed a sheepish grin before dashing off to find his own wards.

------------

"Ino?"

"Yea, Sakura?"

"What should we do today?"

"I dunno…"

"Me either." Sakura turned to look at Ino, and smiled. The blonde had her eyes closed, and was swaying ever so slightly, arms locked around the younger one's waist.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, become rather annoyed with the lovebirds. They were interrupting his sulking. They were destroying the pure essence of a bad mood by their constant drabble.

"You don't suppose you could go… _somewhere else, _maybe?" The two girls just giggled, and Sasuke sighed, becoming thoroughly agitated by their presence.

"Oh, Sa-su-ke-chaaan!" Ino blurted, stifling laughter. "Don't be such a grouch!"

"I'm not a 'grouch'. I just want to sit in silence."

"Oh you should have seen yourself last night! All over Naru-chan! It was so-" Ino stopped, and the girls looked at each other.

"KAWAII!" They both looked at him with a look that read, "You know it's true!"

The Uchiha sighed. "So bothersome…"

"Sasuke, you prude. Now you're acting like Shika-chan. don't be so glum." Sasuke chastised him, and he finally got up and left, tired of their talking.

--------------

Naruto stumbled into the apartment, headache raging.

"Ohaiyoo!" two very loud and bouncy girls yelled. They threw confetti from a bag, and tackled him in a hug.

"OI! What are you two doing!" He fought against their hands, trying to get out of their grasp. At last, he managed to break away, and he stood up, swaying on the spot from his headache.

"Gomen…" The two girls stared at their feet, looking remorseful.

"It's okay… Hey, where's Sasuke?" He looked around the living room, which the two had seemed to live in that day. Said boy was no where to be found.

Sakura answered him. "Oh _him…_He went off somewhere about ten… ten? Or- What time **did** he leave, Ino?" She just shrugged.

"Before lunch, after you had left." Naruto nodded, and walked down the hall to find his friend. He heard a squeal from the other room, but ignored it.

"Ino!" Sakura jumped, trying to get away from the blondes wandering hands.

"Yea?" Ino smirked, enjoying hunting her prey. She maneuvered around the small coffee table, and reached out to grab the pink fabric of Sakura's shirt.

"Eee! Ino! Don't do that!" She pulled her top free, and ran behind the couch.

"C'mon Sakura! Don't you want to have fun?" Ino giggled, and lunged at Sakura, taking her to the ground. Luckily, they landed in a mass of blankets and pillows, and neither girl was hurt.

"I got yooou!" Ino bent down, kissing Sakura's flushed cheek.

"Okay, okay! Fine! You win…" Sakura giggled, and grabbed Ino's hand, playing with the fingers.

"So…?"

"So?"

"Don't I get a prize?"

"For what!"

"I won!"

The young Haruno nodded, and giggled when Ino snuck her hand up the pink-haired one's shirt.

-------------------

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Naruto peered through the key hole of the door, eyeing the black-haired thing inside.

"Brooding."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"Puh! That's no excuse. Let me in!" Naruto tried to pull open the door, but it held fast, not giving in. Sasuke got up, at his leisure of course, and unlocked the door.

"Thank you!" Naruto stood up, and walked in, being careful not to slam the door too hard.

"Hn…" was the response. Naruto rolled his eyes, and sat down on the bed, scooting over to lean against Sasuke.

"How was your day?" Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"Fine…"

"Good."

"Hey, do you know?"

Sasuke stared blankly at him. Sometimes the blonde could be such an idiot.

"Know what?"

"That girl… Hinata's teaching now, and there's this girl, who looks just like her. Did her sister have a kid?"

Sasuke blinked.

He didn't normally follow the town gossip, but he hadn't heard of a birth in the Hyuga clan. But then in clicked.

"Oh, you mean Hakumei then. Yes, she's Hinata's daughter."

Naruto blinked. _Daughter? Hinata doesn't have a daughter… _

"What? When? When did she…?"

Sasuke sighed. He hated to tell long stories. They were boring and such a waste of time.

"Let's see… I guess it would be five years ago now, but they met seven years ago…"

_After they had come back, back from "rescuing" Sasuke, Hinata's feelings for Naruto began to subside. She instead focused her thoughts on a certain sand demon. _

_It was always a rocky relationship, with Gaara being gone so much, but Hinata never gave up. She loved him. Some think it was his absolute self-love that Hinata liked. But Gaara knew he loved her total devotion. For once, he felt like he wasn't hated, and he felt loved… but whether or not it was real, he never found out. _

_He had been gone, for two years, the Akatsuki having control of him. Hinata never gave up on him, not once, and she waited, each day for his return. Finally one day, he came back. But it was for a fleeting moment, not even a night. No one's even sure he really came, because only Hinata saw him. But she swore it was him, she swore that for one night, he came and saw her. And nine month's later; she gave birth to his child. A little girl, with deep red hair and light purple eyes. There was no mistaking whose child it was, but… no one seemed to accept it. _

_To this day, Naruto, Hinata waits for her long lost love to return, like a sailor at sea, to come home. The girl has never met him, but she is so much like him, being so arrogant and self-loving. She even wears black paint under her eyes, determined to be as powerful as her father, but always drawn back by her lack of power, like her mother. _

_Maybe that's what clicked, with them. They were so different; one self-loving and strong, the other hated and weak. _

Naruto blinked. He hadn't ever noticed… but now it made sense. The girl **did** look like Gaara.

"So… Gaara and Hinata… they? Whoa." Naruto sank into the pillows, thinking this over. _Why do things like this always seem to slip by me? _

Sasuke nodded, and wiggled up against Naruto.

"But their affairs are none of our concern." And with that, Sasuke ended the conversation.

"Of cours-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his own. He melted immediately, being the sucker he was for Sasuke's taste. The blonde slid down, back now level with the rest of the bed, and ran his hands up Sasuke's sides. As Sasuke deepened the kiss, Naruto couldn't help but think '_it's going to be a very long evening…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Z.o.m.g.

I wrote another chapter! –Claps hands- but I have a feeling this one didn't turn out so well.

I'm not going to read it over though, because I don't want to make it worse, well, I'll spell check it, but other than that…

I don't /do/ Yuri or Yaoi, even though I wish I could. It was just turn out… like really stiff boring sex. –Cringe- And we don't want that for our little stud muffins, now do we?

-Laughs- Anyhow. Thanks you guys. I love the reviews. And I love you all for reading! –Giggles- Hey, its better than doing homework, right?

Owari


End file.
